Unwanted Opposites
by Bloodtai
Summary: In an attempt to rid Lumpy of his stupidity,Sniffles develops a drug that could completely reverse someone's personality.When Lumpy pours the drug into the town fountain,affecting everyone,the only person who can help is Flippy who already has an opposite
1. A Change for the Better

**I do not own Happy Tree Friends**

Chapter 1: A Change for the Better

"I did it! I won! I finally won!"

Sniffles voice echoed through Happy Tree Town, his voice wasn't high pitched or annoying like it usually was. In fact, it sounded proud and excited; you would think the little anteater had won the lottery. He held a jar up to his face, which contained his worst enemies- a family of ants. Sure it sounds like no big deal, but for Sniffles it was the world to him. He had managed to gather the entire family into the jar, that way there would be no one that they could call for help. The ants cried and gave each other their goodbyes, something they never had to do before.

Just as Sniffles was about to open the jar and eat what could possibly be his best meal ever, a strong force struck him. It pushed him into the dirt head first, knocking the jar right out of his hands. Luckily, it didn't break and the ants remained trapped inside. Sniffles sighed in relief before looking at the large force that struck him. As it turns out, it was Lumpy walking his pet elephant. While Lumpy gave his dear friend a belly rub, the elephant waved it's trunk in joy. Its trunk was what hit Sniffles, and is the reason why Sniffles broke his leg after hitting the ground with such strong impact. Unable to move, Sniffles could only rely on Lumpy to retrieve the ants for him.

"Lumpy! Quick, I need you to bring me that jar! Make sure that you don't drop it, it's very important!" Sniffles pleaded.

The moose stared at him for a moment as if he was slowly processing the information he was given, than nodded dumbly at the anteater before walking towards the jar. To the amazement of Sniffles, Lumpy had managed to walk over to the jar, pick it up, and bring it to him without doing anything stupid along the way. As Sniffles reached for the jar, Lumpy simply dropped it on his head. After all, Sniffles didn't tell Lumpy he had to keep holding the jar, so he assumed that his job was done and that he could just drop it at any time. In Lumpy's mind that made perfect sense, in the mind of anybody with an IQ higher than 10; not so much. The jar broke on impact with Sniffles head, causing the poor anteater quite a bit of pain. Not to mention it let the ants escape, who were surely going to cause Sniffles even more pain in the very near future.

Lumpy retrieved his elephant and continued walking it, oblivious to Sniffles cries for help as the family of ants closed in on him.

A few days later…

"That stupid moose! He couldn't even hold a jar without being told what to do!"

Sniffles was in his basement, he had just returned from the hospital where he was revived after a three hour torture session with what should have been his lunch.

"Why must this town suffer because of Lumpy, death wouldn't be nearly as common if he wasn't so stupid!" Sniffles continued ranting to himself in his basement for quite some time before an interesting idea came into his mind.

"I wish somebody would sit their lazy ass down and figure out how to cure stupidity!"

Sniffles finally took a moment to stop ranting and think about what he just said. _Cure stupidity? Ha. That can't be possible. Could it? No…I can't do something as precise as taking away one trait. _Sniffles pondered for a few more moments before a brand new idea entered his mind. _What if I could take all of somebody's traits and just transform them into the total opposite! One minute Lumpy could be an idiot, the next he could be a genius like me! Together, we would surely be able to capture those stupid ants! Not to mention, the town would be a lot less dangerous. I would be like a hero!_

In only a matter of minutes Sniffles was at his desk, writing out equations and examining models of brains. Next to him sat a pot of coffee, which he was going to need as he worked into the night.

Weeks had passed and the anteater refused to leave his home. He would occasionally take a break to sleep for a few hours or eat a quickly prepared meal, but most of the time he remained in his basement, creating what he believed could forever change their town for the better. Most people would give up by this point, but Sniffles was determined, more determined than he had ever been.

Two months of testing on lab rats and eating frozen food had finally come to an end as Sniffles was finally able to step out of his house and back into the real world. In his hand he held the very vial that he had been slaving over for eight weeks. It was small, but it was stronger than it looked. Sniffles inhaled the fresh air around him, savoring every bit of it. Two months in his basement did a serious number on him, but it would all be worth it in the end. As much as Sniffles was enjoying the calm atmosphere, he wasn't done with his job yet. He quickly made his way through town until he spotted Lumpy, who was happily walking down the street drinking a soda.

The anteater came up from behind him and tapped on his shoulder. Lumpy turned around; the same goofy smile he always wore was plastered onto his face.

"Hey Lumpy, I was just wondering if you would let me have a sip of your soda. After all it's really hot out today." Sniffles asked, politely holding his hand out.

Lumpy nodded his head dumbly and handed the anteater his soda. Instead of drinking it, Sniffles casually poured the contents out of the vial he held into the soda. He knew Lumpy would be too oblivious to notice this, and as always, he was right. After thanking Lumpy and walking away, Sniffles couldn't help but let a grin creep onto his face.

Later that day…

Lumpy had been walking around all day and was beginning to feel tired. He had taken a few more sips of his soda since his encounter with Sniffles, but there was still an abundant amount left. He noticed a trash can and worked his way over to it. As he was about to throw it into the bin he remembered what his mother always told him;

_-Flashback-_

_After choosing not to finish the rest of his orange juice, ten-year-old Lumpy decided to throw it away. Before he could reach the garbage can, his mother's voice stopped him in his tracks._

"_Lumpy! How many times have I told you? Dump your drink into the sink! I don't need your orange juice stinkin' up the trash can!_

_-End of flashback-_

Lumpy sighed at the nostalgia before coming back to reality. He moved away from the trash can in search of a sink. Instead of a sink he found something even better; the town fountain. The town fountain was very large and was what supplied water for the town's inhabitants. In other words, you shouldn't dump stuff into it. Like most things, Lumpy didn't think about this and simply dumped the rest of his soda into the water source.

Lumpy walked away, proud of himself for obeying his mother's rules after all these years, not knowing the terrible thing he just did.

**More HTF characters are going to appear in the next chapter, and I'm going to try and make it a long one. Thanks for reading and remember to review! It would be greatly appreciated! No Flames **


	2. A Change for the Worse

**I know that I said that I would try to make this chapter a really long one, but I didn't want to introduce too many characters at once. Thank you all for your reviews :D**

Chapter 2: A Change for the Worse

All was quiet in Happy Tree Town before a chorus of birds began to gather on a high branch. Their loud tunes signaled the arrival of morning, as did the light that crept through the forest and into the happy little town. The first to awaken was a green bear by the name of Flippy; who was used to getting up early prior to his days in the army. After making his way into the bathroom, the veteran began to brush his teeth. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he rinsed his mouth out with the water from the sink. It had a sickening bitter taste to it, causing the veteran to spit it out immediately.

_Maybe it's poisoned; after all, there are plenty of people who would want us dead_

"I've told you hundreds of times; we're not in the war. Now would you be so kind as to get out of my head!" Flippy groaned. The last thing he wanted was a morning argument with his evil half.

_War is everywhere; it's not ending anytime soon. Face it, you need me_

Flippy decided to just ignore Evil and move into his kitchen for some breakfast. After starting a pot of coffee, Flippy took out a box of waffles and put two of them into the toaster.

_Store brand? Why don't you get off your lazy ass and buy some real food_

"Shut up!" Flippy shouted. Flippy was clearly aggravated, but this sort of thing wasn't exactly out of the ordinary for him. Every day was the same; Evil would argue with Flippy on whether or not they were still in a war, and when they were done arguing he would point out every little thing that he thought Flippy did wrong. Unfortunately for Flippy, Evil thought he did pretty much everything wrong. When he thought that the waffles were done, Flippy popped them out of the toaster and set them on the table next to his cup of coffee. After taking a few bites of the waffles he took a sip from his coffee cup, only to be met with the same sickening taste that he encountered earlier. Not having a place to spit it out, the bear forced it down his throat and pushed the rest of his breakfast away.

"Okay, now I know something's not right. What's up with the water? " Flippy walked over to the kitchen faucet and turned it on. The water looked normal, but after giving it a sniff he noticed that it had a faint smell of soda.

"Maybe it's not just me; if everyone else is having a problem with their water something could be wrong with the town fountain." Flippy thought.

The bear wasted no time as he made his way over to his phone and quickly dialed in the number he had in mind. It rang a few times before a feminine voice answered, but to Flippy's surprise; it wasn't timid or shaky. In fact it was almost seductive and even a bit intimidating.

"And who might this be?" The voiced asked.

"Um…this is Flippy. I don't know who this is but would you mind putting Flaky on?"

The voice on the other end simply gave out a light chuckle before answering, "This is Flaky"

"Wow. I…uh…didn't recognize you" Flippy answered, disbelief could be easily heard in his voice.

"Well is there something important you wanted to ask me or is this just a waste of my time?" Flaky asked rather rudely.

Flippy couldn't believe what he was hearing, this couldn't possibly be Flaky. The Flaky he knew was shy, sweet, and innocent. He had no idea what was going on, but he was determined to find out what.

"Flaky I have to ask, are you feeling alright?" the bear questioned.

This time Flaky's voice was much less intimidating, "Well you could always come over and find out"

Seduction was evident in each word she spoke, once again assuring Flippy that something was clearly wrong.

"Come again?" were the only words Flippy could bring himself to say, obviously in too much shock to say anything else.

"You heard me, now why don't you march your cute little soldier behind over here so we can have some real fun."

_You heard her, soldier. Now get a move on!_

"You stay out of this!" Flippy shouted, accidentally screaming into the phone.

"Excuse me?"

"Not you, Flaky. Now listen, I want you to stay where you are. I'm going to come and get you then take you to Sniffles place. Maybe he'll know what the hell is going on." Flippy instructed, beginning to get over the shock of the 'new' Flaky.

Flaky let out one last light chuckle, "I can't wait"

Flippy heard a click on the other end, signaling that she had hung up. He himself hung up before adjusting his hat and leaving his house.

Flippy walked along the sidewalk leading to Flaky's house, curious as to what exactly was going on.

"First the water now this? This is weird, even for Happy Tree Town"

He didn't have much time to think before a Frisbee hit his head, almost knocking him down. After regaining his balance, an angry voice called over to him.

"Well are ya' just gonna stand there or are you going to give me back my Frisbee?"

Flippy picked up the Frisbee and turned to the source of the deep voice. Oddly enough, he couldn't see anyone behind him.

"Down here, soldier boy!" the aggravated voice called.

Flippy looked down with wide eyes at what stood before him. It appeared to be Cub, alone without his father anywhere in sight. He held out his hand, gesturing for Flippy to give him his toy.

"Cub…is that you?" Flippy asked

"No it's your evil side, who the hell does it look like?" Cub's voice was even deeper than Pop or Disco Bear. He was standing rather than crawling, but other than that he looked completely normal.

"Don't make me ask again! Give me the f**king Frisbee!" Flippy quickly handed the angry baby the Frisbee, Cub gladly took it and went on his merry way; leaving a very confused Flippy behind.

Flippy walked in silence, whatever was going on was definitely beyond his realm of knowledge. That was exactly why he had to seek out Sniffles; if anyone knew what was happening it would be him.

_It's probably a conspiracy! They're trying to psych us out, than when we're not looking they'll-_

"Evil! I can't think when you're ranting in my head! There is no conspiracy! We are not in the war, now could you please just shut- OOF!"

Flippy wasn't looking where he was going and, as a result, tripped over what appeared to be a large bike. After having to regain his balance for the second time that day, Flippy got a good look at what wasn't just a bike, but a motorcycle.

"You better not have scratched my ride, dirt bag!" a very pissed off voice called to him.

After everything Flippy had been experiencing, he knew that whoever was behind him wouldn't make it any better. As much as he wanted to just move along and avoid any more weirdness, his curiosity got the better of him; forcing him to turn around.

Behind him was Giggles, wearing a rather large leather jacket and black tinted sunglasses. Flippy's mouth was agape; this was by far the freakiest thing he had seen all day. Giggles immediately shoved Flippy aside so she could make sure that her ride was unharmed. After a proper inspection, Giggles sighed in relief; concluding that her bike was, in fact, the way she left it. However, it didn't take the chipmunk long to strike a glare in Flippy's direction. Flippy wanted to just avoid an argument; but that didn't seem like it would happen anytime soon

"If you don't watch where you're going next time, we're going to have a problem!" Giggles threatened.

Flippy, on the other hand, was having trouble stifling some of his laughter. This image just didn't fit Giggles at all, Giggles was more of a bubbly girly-girl; not a tough biker chick.

"Giggles wait for me!" a voice called from the distance

Giggles and Flippy both turned to see Cuddles; a yellow rabbit known for being the town daredevil. Only now he had a helmet, knee pads, elbow pads, and various pillows strapped to his body, he looked around warily as if someone was going to come out of a bush and knife him. He was like Flaky to the extreme.

Giggles expression turned from pissed to annoyed as she looked at her cautious boyfriend.

"Geez, babe why don't you ditch the stupid pillows and take a ride with me"

"You know I can't do that!" Cuddles said in a panicked voice, "I'll fall off and break open my skull!"

Flippy turned and walked away slowly, not wanting to get caught up in the argument that the couple was having.

_Geez, it's like all of their annoying personalities reversed or something and they became polar opposites_

Before Flippy could tell his evil half to go away, he thought about what Evil had said. "Now that I think about it, that's exactly what's going on"

_See? I told you that you needed me_

Flippy arrived in front of Flaky's house and made his way up to her door.

_You'll always need me_

**Just so you all know; as much as it may seem like it, this fic is not going to be based solely on Flippy and Flaky (Don't get me wrong, they're two of my favorite characters). I'm actually going to try and include every possible character that I can find a place for. And yes, that includes Splendont (since I don't believe he receives enough credit).**

**Criticism is always welcome, please review and no flames!**


	3. On his way to Sniffles House

Chapter 3: On his way to Sniffles House

Flippy stood in front of Flaky's house and took a deep breath, it was weird enough talking to Flaky on the phone and he wasn't quite sure he was ready to speak with her in person. However, he knew that in order to get to the bottom of whatever was going on meant knocking on her door and facing whatever was on the other side.

_Would you just get on with it! _

Flippy ignored Evil and proceeded to knock on Flaky's door, only to have no answer. He began knocking harder and, again, there was no answer. After a few minutes of unanswered knocks Flippy became worried.

"I told her to stay home, so she must be in there somewhere. Wait, what if she's hurt? What if she fell down the stairs and split her head open!"

_Calm down, soldier; let's take a minute and thi-_

"Hold on, Flaky! I'm coming!"

Just as he was about to kick the door down, a feminine voice appeared from behind him.

"Um, why are you shouting? I'm right here."

Flippy turned to see the once sweet and innocent Flaky; dressed in a low cut red blouse, black mini skirt, and high heeled boots. Her posture was now tall and confident rather than bent over and shy. Her eyes didn't hold the same innocence as they once did; now they were intimidating and hidden under a large quantity of makeup. They were so intimidating that they had even caused the veteran to stutter.

"F-flaky! Why weren't you in your house? I told you to wait there for me!"

Flaky put her hands on her hips and looked the bear dead in the eye. If stares could kill, even Splendid would be running away with his tail between his legs.

"If you must know, I was out shopping." the porcupine began, "You wouldn't believe the horrible things that were in my closet! Everything in it was either old and worn out or plain and boyish!"

Flippy rolled his eyes at the girl who stood before him; he refused to believe that this was Flaky. Flaky was, in a word, poor. She had better things to spend her money on than the latest fashions; she just enjoyed the simple things in life, which was one of the many things Flippy liked about her. This Flaky, on the other hand, couldn't even go a day without wearing something that was in style. Before Flippy could finish his thoughts, he felt something wrap around his arm. He looked down to see Flaky clutching his arm with her own; a seductive smirk was spread across her face.

"So now that you're here we can finally have some real fun." Flaky winked.

After realizing what Flaky was getting at, Flippy pulled his arm away from her in disgust. Although many men would happily abide by the situation that the two were in, Flippy thought of it as a complete turn off. He had always believed that two people should only give love to each other when they are in a deep and meaningful relationship, another trait that both he and the real Flaky shared.

Flaky pouted and turned her body away from the bear. As much as she wanted it, she wasn't going to waste her time begging.

"Whatever, I'm sure there are guys in this town better than you."

And with that, the once-timid porcupine exited into her house and slammed the door in Flippy's face.

Flippy wasted no time in turning his own body around and getting as far away from her house as possible before she came back out.

_What are you doing? I thought that the plan was that you were going to bring the porcupine to Sniffles house with you, unless you're abandoning the mission already!_

"Screw the plan! I meant to bring Flaky with me, and that is not Flaky! And no, I am not abandoning the 'mission'."

"HOUSES SHOULDN'T SPARKLE!"

Flippy stopped the conversation he was having with his evil half and turned to see who was shouting. He followed a figure who he believed was the culprit into an alley way, at the end of the alley he saw the outline of what appeared to be a skunk. The figure was holding a bat and repeatedly beating something that Flippy couldn't see. Flippy slowly crept up to the figure and, easily, grabbed the bat when it was in mid-air; stunning the un-identifiable creature.

The figure fell to the ground and curled into a fetal position. It held up its hands as if it were begging for mercy. After getting a good look at the figure, Flippy's eyes widened and he dropped the bat.

"Petunia?"

Indeed it was Petunia; the skunk known for having OCD. The very thought of dirt would make her eyes twitch. But now she was coated in mud and her air freshener was nowhere in sight; letting a putrid smell fill the air.

Flippy was just as shocked to see that she was beating a worn potato sack. He felt the need to open it; afraid of what he might find. He had expected to find a body or some sort of sacrifice, but what he found surprised him even more. Petunia was beating her cleaning supplies.

"Petunia, why are you beating your cleaning supplies? And why did you scream?" Flippy questioned, afraid of the answer he might get.

"F-flippy? Is that you?" Petunia asked, completely ignoring the questions that Flippy had asked.

"Yes it is, now could you please answer my questions?" Flippy asked. His voice was gentle; he had figured that the skunk had gone through something horrible to be shaking so much.

"W-w-well…it all started when I woke up this morning. I-I got into the shower, but the water smelled funny so I got out as fast as I could. I was going to call a plumber, but I wanted to drink some coffee to wake myself up first. It didn't taste that good for some reason, but I was still very sleepy and I needed it to wake myself up. An hour or two later, my stomach started to hurt. A-after a few minutes the pain went away and I looked around the room I was in."

Petunia's voice became less shaky and more terrified as she continued. "That was when I noticed how clean my house was! It smelled like flowers and it was sparkling! Houses shouldn't sparkle! I grabbed all of my cleaning supplies and threw them into that potato sack! I dragged the sack outside and noticed that my clothes were neat and my air freshener made me smell nice! I threw the air freshener in a bush and rolled around in a mud puddle before I continued dragging the sack into this alley. I found a bat and thought that it would be a good way to end the cleanliness for good!"

Flippy stared at the skunk, he was utterly speechless.

Petunia looked back at the sack before beginning to giggle uncontrollably. Her giggles turned into a maniacal laughter as she continued screaming her chant,

"They shouldn't sparkle! HOUSES SHOULDN'T SPARKLE!"

Flippy slowly backed out of the alley and away from the crazy skunk.

"Well…I have no comment. What about you, Evil?"

_-facepalm-_

**Thank you all for your reviews, I'm probably going to update this story quite a bit during the week. Comments, suggestions, and criticism are all welcome, please review and no flames!**


	4. A Hopeless Situation

**I know I've said this before, but thank you for all of your reviews! They really mean a lot :D**

Chapter 4: A Hopeless Situation

By the time Flippy had made it to Sniffle's doorstep, it was noon. The anteater's house was robotic looking; it didn't seem that big from the outside, but it was quite large on the inside. Flippy pressed his finger against the doorbell and waited to be met with an answer. After waiting a few moments, the bear pressed the doorbell again; no one answered. Assuming that the doorbell was broken, Flippy tried knocking. To the bear's surprise, the door opened but nobody was on the other side. Flippy cautiously made his way into the anteater's house, there weren't any lights on and everything was quiet.

_Too quiet…_

Suddenly, a crash was heard from what appeared to be Sniffles basement. Flippy wasted no time in running down the staircase into the anteater's basement. There were multiple shelves of books along the wall and papers scattered on the floor. Vials filled with colorful substances could be seen on tables, some even had warning labels on them. Before Flippy could finish examining his surroundings another crash could be heard from the farther end of the long basement. The crash was loud and Flippy struggled to keep his evil side from emerging. After taking a moment to calm down, Flippy worked his way over to where he heard the crash come from. In the corner of the room, he could see Sniffles facing his back towards him and holding a vial high above his head. Before the anteater could throw it down onto the ground, Flippy managed to grab it out of his hands. The anteater turned to the war vet, his glasses were on his head and a sad look was clear on his face.

"Aaaww! What'cha do that for? Me like the boom!"

Flippy stared wide eyed at the anteater.

"Umm…pardon?"

"You heard me! Now gimme back my boom device thingie!"

It didn't take Flippy long to realize what was wrong. Flippy almost dropped the vial; he hadn't even considered this possibility. If everyone else's personalities were switched then why would he think that Sniffles would be any different? The dumb look on the anteaters face was more than enough to let Flippy know that his intelligence was long gone. But if Sniffles was no longer intelligent than who could he turn to? Surely Sniffles was the only person in Happy Tree Town with enough intelligence to get to the bottom of whatever was going on; but as the bear looked at the anteater, who was still attempting to take the vial back from Flippy, hope was beginning to escape him.

With a heavy heart, the bear gave the once- intelligent anteater back the vial and hurried out of his house before the crashing sound could awaken his evil side.

With no one to turn to, the veteran wandered the streets of Happy Tree Town, trying to think of what he could possibly do at this point. After a few minutes of wandering, he heard a muffled scream from a nearby alleyway. Curious, the bear quickly made his way into the alley; bowie knife in hand. Two shadows could be seen next to a large dumpster, one seemed to be hitting the other with great force.

"Is that all you got? I always knew that I was stronger than you but this is just pathetic!"

Flippy assumed that the voice he had heard belonged to the figure abusing whoever was on the ground. Flippy stepped closer to the two creatures, accidentally stepping on a crumbled up newspaper in the process. The sound of the crumbling newspaper caused the abusing figure to look up; to Flippy's surprise, the figure didn't attack him. He stepped closer to get a better look at the two creatures, only to step back in surprise at who they were.

On the ground was Splendid, the once strong and powerful hero of Happy Tree Town. Now, however, he was on the ground shaking and was holding his paws up as if he were begging for mercy. Above him stood another flying squirrel that Flippy didn't recognize, he looked exactly like Splendid except with red fur and a blue mask. He looked at Flippy for a moment before speaking.

"Please, citizen, I do not wish for you to be harmed. There is no need for you to be back here."

Ignoring his question, Flippy stared at him and simply asked, "Who are you?"

The strange squirrel looked at him incredulously before letting out loud laugh.

"Who am I?" The squirrel sounded as if he couldn't believe his ears, "Why, dear citizen, I am Splendont! The all-powerful and handsome counterpart of the puny Splendid!"

At the mention of Splendid's name, Flippy turned his head to the once-great hero. He was still shaking on the ground, but after all of the changes Flippy had seen prior to this, he wasn't very surprised. Flippy hastily made his way over to the blue squirrel and tried to pull him up, only to be pushed aside by Splendont.

"For the final time, citizen, I am telling you to leave this worthless being. You have no business here!"

"You don't get it do you, Splender-"

"Splendont!"

"Whatever! Something is going on in this town; nobody's acting the way they should be! It's like everybody's personalities have switched or something! Why do you think Splendid is suddenly a weakling? "

Still lying on the ground, Splendid lifted his head weakly and looked at Flippy before speaking,

"Not everybody's changed…you're still you and Splendont's still the same cocky bastard he was yesterday."

Splendont used his foot to push Splendid'd head back into the dirt. Flippy pushed Splendont away from him, his expression was different from before. Rather than sad and hopeless, a look of surprise crossed his face; as if he had a brilliant idea form in his mind.

"Splendid's right…why is that? Why is it that you and I aren't affected?"

Splendont thought for a minute, "Maybe you and I didn't do something that everyone else did, or maybe we share some sort of weird trait that nobody else has."

"If the whole town is affected, then they must have done something that most people would do, including you and I."

"Hm…did anything weird happen to you this morning?"

"Not that I can think of…I woke up, got dressed, brushed my teeth…Wait! That's it! I left my house to find out what was up with the water, it tasted nasty!"

"Really? Then it wasn't just me I guess. I was met with a sickening taste after drinking some water this morning, as well."

"Do you think the water is what caused this? And if so, why haven't we been affected?"

"I don't know; is there anybody in this town smart enough to decipher whatever the hell is going on?"

"Sniffles is the smartest guy in town, but he was affected as well. He's not all that useful anymore."

"I see…where do we find somebody smart enough to assist us?"

Splendid, once again, lifted his head from the ground and spoke to the two men standing before him. His voice was shaky from his beating earlier.

"P-perhaps you could seek out the help of somebody who was once stupid, whatever the water is doing probably transformed them into a genius."

Splendont kicked Splendid to the side, "Quiet, you! I'm thinking…Aha! Why don't we seek out the help of somebody who was once stupid! The water should have made them incredibly smart!

Splendont and Flippy quickly made their way out of the alley. With newfound hope, Flippy led his new ally to the exact person that they were seeking.

Unbeknown to them (Or at least unbeknown to Flippy); Splendid was left in the alley. He let his head drop to the ground, grumbling something about a 'cocky bastard'.

**Okay so this wasn't exactly my best chapter, and this took way too long to update! But I can't help it, I'm a busy person!(translation: I just got Bioshock and now I can't lift my lazy ass off the couch) So anyway, Splendont has officially become a main character alongside Flippy! I'm still kind of hopeless with Splendont's personality since so little of it is given in the show, so if anybody would care to give some opinions on what his personality should be like it would be very much appreciated! And before anybody asks, "Why is Splendont helping Flippy? He's a bad guy!" I believe that Splendont wants to be a super hero and protect the citizens of Happy Tree Town, he just hates Splendid. R&R and no flames!**


	5. Answers are Given

Chapter 5: Answers are Given

Reaching Lumpy's house took no time at all, now that Flippy was allied with Splendont they could fly there in a matter of seconds. Lumpy was also Flippy's neighbor, so he knew exactly how to get there. The two men made their way up to the moose's door and Flippy knocked on it lightly. After a moment of silence he tried knocking again, but Splendont kicked the door down before he could reach it.

_I like this guy's style…when are we going to kill him?_

"Quiet" Flippy mentally said, "He's our ally, we're not killing him!"

_We don't need an ally; he'll just hold us back. _

"Mr.…Flippy was it?" Splendont asked; snapping the bear out of his thoughts.

"Just Flippy is fine." The bear replied; a bit embarrassed for zoning out.

"Well, Flippy, we should probably not waste any time and go insi-"

"-I say!"

Both Flippy and Splendont turned their heads to the moose speaking to them. He didn't seem very happy.

"You impertinent imbecile's! How dare you break down my door! I am in a rather irritable mood today so if you would be so benevolent as to get off of my property I may not press charges!"

Earlier that day Flippy had seen a talking infant, a girly girl trying to be a biker chick, a daredevil wearing a helmet just to walk down the sidewalk, the innocent girl he liked acting like a seductress, a super hero being beaten to the ground, a genius being an idiot, and a girl with OCD rolling in the dirt. But none of that meant anything anymore. He knew that the effects taking place on the citizens of Happy Tree Town would make Lumpy smart, but actually seeing it for himself made Flippy think only one thing.

_It must be the end of the world._

Splendont, of course, took no notice to the moose's behavior. He had never met Lumpy before and, therefore, was unaware of the drastic changes that the water had done to him.

"Well? Are you deficient cretins going to answer me or not?"

Splendont was the first to speak; Flippy was still in a state of shock.

"I apologize for the intrusion but if we may, we have some very important questions to ask you. Isn't that right, Flippy?" Splendont nudged the green bear in the arm; bringing him back to reality.

"W-what? Oh right! Yes, it's very important."

Lumpy glared at the two before signaling for them to come in.

"Very well." The moose said, "Now that my door is gone I suppose that it would be near impossible to keep you outside of my house anyway. Now what is it that you want?"

The three men seated themselves on Lumpy's couch, there wasn't really anywhere else that they could've gone anyway. Lumpy's house was actually a trailer, but if Lumpy wasn't so stupid he would realize that he's actually rich from all of the high-paying jobs he performs. So there's really no need to be living in a trailer. Flippy had guessed that, because he was now intelligent, he would be planning on moving into a nicer house. A newspaper lying on his coffee table with pictures of realtors circled confirmed his suspicions.

"Well, Lumpy, you see-"

Lumpy held his hand up to Flippy; silencing him.

"Do not address me with such a name; you shall address me as sir and nothing else."

"Alright…_sir_" The word didn't fit Lumpy, but Flippy respected his wishes and continued, "You may have noticed some changes occurring in town."

"Changes? What kind of changes are you referring to?"

"Well, almost everybody in town has had a bit of a personality change…including yourself."

The moose raised an eyebrow, not quite sure at what Flippy was getting at.

"Are you implying that something is _wrong _with my personality?"

_Yes!_

"No! Well…maybe a little…and by that I mean..well…"

Flippy had always been a friend of Lumpy's. Sure he was dumber than a rock, but he was still a friend. It didn't matter if his personality was different, Flippy still wanted to spare his feelings. After a few more moments of fumbling with words, Splendont cut in;

"I think what he's trying to say is that yesterday you were a bloody idiot and today you're a freakin' genius."

Lumpy was taken back, he had woken up that morning feeling a bit different but he couldn't remember how he had felt or how he was acting the day before. And now two men break down his door and tell him he's supposed to be stupid?

Before Lumpy could respond, Flippy began speaking again.

"We think that it has something to do with the water, but we're still not sure. After all, Splendont and I both drank the water this morning and nothing happened to us. Sniffles, unfortunately, was affected and is pretty much useless at this point. We knew that you would become a genius, which is why we're here. If anybody can figure out what's going on; it's you.

Lumpy had forgotten everything he had planned on saying to the men and, instead, let an arrogant grin creep onto his face.

"Really? Well I suppose that there's no surprise there! Like you said, I am quite the genius."

Flippy and Splendont sat quietly for a few moments, impatiently waiting for the arrogant moose to stop his gloating. When he was done rambling on how much of a genius he was, he had begun to take in everything else that Flippy had said to him.

"So you say that you two weren't affected by the water?" Both Splendid and Flippy nodded their heads, signaling for him to continue.

"If I remember correctly, you have an evil side that kills people when you're reminded of the war, correct?" Flippy nodded, while Splendont had a look of surprise on his face. After all, he had just met Flippy and barely knew anything about him. Now all of a sudden he was a homicidal maniac? Splendont shook the thought out of his head, even if it was true he didn't have much to worry about. He was a superhero after all.

"And you" he was looking at Splendont now, "You're Splendid's mirror opposite, am I right?"

Splendont hated the fact that he was Splendid's mirror opposite. He would much rather have Splendid be his own mirror opposite; especially since he believed that his skills outmatched Splendid's.

Nonetheless, the red squirrel nodded, hoping that the moose could explain everything to them as quickly as he could so that they could leave.

"Well then, it's very obvious as to why you two gentlemen haven't been affected. Flippy, your separate pernicious personality is your opposite; you can't be given something that you already have! And as for you, Splendont, you're an opposite yourself. An opposite can't be made into an opposite or else they would be an original! Understand?"

It took a moment for the information they were given to sink in, but when it did they looked at each other, each with an expression that made them look as though they had found buried treasure.

Lumpy smiled; content with his newfound genius. Suddenly, his smile disappeared as a terrible thought entered his mind.

"I remember now!" Flippy and Splendont turned to him; curious about what caused his sudden outburst.

"It was yesterday, at that time I was a daft fool, all I can remember is speaking with the blue anteater and pouring my soda into the town fountain-"

Lumpy's eyes widened, that must be it. Whatever was happening in the town must be linked to his encounter with Sniffles and him pouring his soda into the town fountain.

Apparently, both Flippy and Splendont were thinking the same thing. Although, rather than angry, they seemed happy. Now that they realized what caused the problem, they had a better chance of fixing it. They were actually getting somewhere! Flippy was the first to speak;

"Now that we know what caused this problem, maybe we can fix it! Lumpy, do you think that you could come up with a cure?"

"I'm positive that I could." The moose arrogantly replied.

"Excellent" Splendont chimed in, "Now all we have to do is wait-"

"Pardon me but I said that I could, not that I would."

Both Splendid and Flippy looked at him, surprise evident on their faces.

"What do you mean you won't? We need you to develop a cure! If you don't then everybody in Happy Tree Town will remain the way they are!" Flippy was obviously getting pissed.

"Precisely. I don't plan on going back to being a daft imbecile. I already know that you two can overpower me, but I would rather be killed each day in the worst deaths that you could throw at me rather than lose my intelligence!"

"Fine"

Flippy looked over to Splendont in surprise, did he just say what he thinks he just said? Fine? Nothing was fine!

Splendont was already walking out the door, "He's obviously not going to help, and we've gotten this far on our own. If worse comes to worse we'll just take him up on his 'killing him in the worst ways possible' offer."

Lumpy gulped nervously, but tried to remain his composure.

Flippy reluctantly followed Splendont out the door (or at least what was left of it) before looking back at the moose.

"Ya know; the real Lumpy would've helped."

And with that the two men left.

The streets of Happy Tree Town were quiet; usually they were bustling with the laughter and excitement of different animals who hardly knew what a bad mood was. Now that everyone had changed, the streets were dull and quiet. Or at least they were; a muffled voice could be heard a few blocks away from where the squirrel and bear stood. They glanced at each other, not having to say a word before they departed down the street to where the voices could be heard.

On the corner of a street, a poorly built stand was set up; it had a large sign that read-'DONATIONS'. But what really caught Flippy's attention were the two people sitting at the stand. They had large friendly smiles on their faces and they waved toward Flippy and Splendont.

"Hi there Flippy and Splendid!" they smiled cheerfully.

Splendont frowned, obviously annoyed.

"I'm not Splendid! Can't you see that I'm red?"

"Oh! Sorry about that, Not-Splendid." The fedora-wearing one replied.

Splendont face-palmed in frustration and Flippy spoke up to the two raccoons;

"Lifty…? Shifty…? What are you guys doing?" Flippy had, by this point, gotten used to the obvious surprises his now-transformed friends were giving him. But he was still curious with how their personalities changed.

"Well you see…" Lifty stopped himself, "Wait! How rude of me!"

He looked over to his brother, "Would you like to explain, dear brother?"

Shifty smiled at his younger sibling, "That's quite alright; you may speak first, dear brother."

"Thank you, dear brother!"

"You're welcome, dear brother!"

_More like, "oh brother"_

Flippy mentally silenced his evil half, and looked back at the raccoon brothers.

"As I was saying" Lifty continued, "We're running a charity drive! If you have any money, food, or clothing that you're willing to donate; we'll send it to the less fortunate!"

"What a stupid idea!"

Everyone turned to see who had spoken; it was Toothy.

"I mean seriously, who cares about the less fortunate? As long as we're more fortunate, we have nothing to worry about!"

Shifty and Lifty glared at him. Before they could retaliate, Toothy had left their sight. They, along with Flippy, glanced around to see where he had gone. It turns out that he was on the ground, kneeling in front of Splendont, as if to worship him.

"I can't believe that it's you! I'm your biggest fan ever! Marry me?" The last part came out inaudible.

Flippy raised an eyebrow at the beaver, "I thought that you were Splendid's biggest fan?"

"As if!" he scoffed, "Splendont is so much cooler than that wimpy, Splendid!"

Splendont's earlier mood was replaced with a much happier one. He smiled down at the beaver; a friendship definitely seemed to be growing.

"I know, right? I've always been stronger than him. Everyone just assumes he's better because he came first!"

The two of them talked about how awesome he was while Lifty and Shifty resumed shouting for people to come donate to their stand. Flippy rubbed his temples in frustration, he had no idea where he was supposed to go next, and Splendont was too distracted by his newest fan to be of any use.

_So you still think that this guy isn't going to drag us down?_

"Shut up"

**It's about time I posted something, unfortunately I won't be able to update until next week. I'm going away tomorrow, which is why I rushed to get this chapter done. This is probably my longest chapter so far but it's also kind of rushed, which I apologize for. I did, however, have fun with Lifty and Shifty's part XD Thanks for viewing! Reviews are very much appreciated and no flames!**


End file.
